Guns and Roses
by FencingBabe7
Summary: Rating may change. This takes place after sixth book as though the 7th book had never happened. Ryo and Dee started a new case with a murderer targeting teenage boys. Full summary inside. Warning: Lots of Yaoi slash or men together.
1. ACT 1, Scene 1

I'm writing this as though the seventh book had never happened (I haven't read it yet) so this is a sequel to the sixth book. I don't know why you'd be reading this if you hadn't read the series but if you haven't: this fic contains shounen-ai meaning slash or two males together. You've been warned. So no flaming on that account.

To the actual summary: Ryo and Dee receive they're latest case. Someone is going around, molesting and killing teenage boys. Diana and Berkley are in on the case as well but neither Dee nor Ryo knows why until they find out a secret about Berkley. They aren't able to pick up many leads until Bikky disappears and then reappears again. Then Ryo disappears. No one seems to be that concerned except for Dee and Berkley but neither of them get along well. Read to find out what happens. In a similar format as the book except in words rather than pictures.

**ACT I**

New York 27th precinct 10:00 AM:

Randy McLain shuffled through the stack of pictures again. They all showed mutilated bodies of teenage boys. Randy, otherwise known as Ryo, bit his lip, worried. He had never doubted Bikky's ability to protect himself but he still worried about him, all the same. Bikky was the right age to be a victim of this killer. It didn't comfort Ryo any that Bikky always took the alleys to get home.

The door opened and a tall, black-haired, green-eyed man slunk into Ryo's office, holding a cup of coffee. Ryo looked up at his partner, Dee. "Chief get mad at you again?" he asked.

Dee glared at him. "It's not MY fault Ted and Drake don't know when to keep their mouths shut. The chief always seems to pop up right when no one expects him."

Ryo went back to looking at his papers. "You shouldn't have been insulting him behind his back."

Dee took a long sip of his coffee. "Easy enough for you to say. You never get in trouble, Mr. Goody-Two shoes," he looked down at the pile of pictures, "Got any leads?"

Ryo shook his head. "No. There's been more and more killings, lately. It's very unusual. Our killer is targeting teenage males rather than woman or girls as is normal. Look at this," he handed Dee a picture, "His mother just identified him yesterday. Gregory Thomson: age 13. He had been molested and killed when they found him. His body was so mutilated, his own mother hardly recognized him..."

He fell silent. Dee watched him for a moment, knowing what he was thinking. "Worried about the brat?" he finally asked.

Ryo looked up at his partner, startled and then bit his lip. "Yeah... I mean he is pretty small for his age and everything and... how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Just call me psychic," Dee took another sip of his coffee, "I know you. You always think about everyone else rather than yourself. Don't worry. The brat will be fine. I should know. He's usually doing his karate on me rather than anyone else. One of these days, I'm really going to hurt him..."

"Dee!" Ryo sighed.

"What? The little bastard always seems to know when to ruin my perfect moments! He's ruined all my plans!!"

"All your plans to pin me down!" Ryo retorted.

They glared at each other until the door burst open and they both heard a familiar voice yell, "DEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dee didn't stand a chance. J.J. Adams had an uncanny ability to launch himself across the room unto Dee. Ryo stepped aside as the pair crashed onto the ground. Dee looked livid. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?????" he yelled at J.J.

J.J. wasn't listening. He had flung both arms around Dee's waist and wouldn't let go. Ryo could nearly see the hearts popping out of his eyes. For some odd reason, it caused him a pang of jealousy. He turned to leave the room. "WAIT!!! RYO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!! SAVE ME!!!"

**C**ommissioner Berkley Rose heard a knock at the door of his office. "Come in," he called, taking off his glasses.

He was disappointed not to see Ryo standing at the door. Instead, a tall feminine frame, dressed in a short, black mini-dress, stood at the door, one hand on her hip. "Diana," Berkley said, pleasantly, "Please come in."

Diana walked over to Berkley, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down in a chair across from him. "You called for me?"

"Yes. I need your help," Berkley told her.

"Not with Ryo, again," a slight look of pain crossed Diana's face, "I thought you'd given up on him."

"Not yet," Berkley replied. He got up and stared out the window, not looking at Diana. "But this does not have to do with Ryo. There's something else I want you here for, Dee Dee."

Diana perked up at her nickname. "Well tell me what you want Commissioner."

"It all has to do with the case Ryo and Dee are working on. But I can't let them know why I'm interested in it. I was wondering if you could come up with a good excuse. And I also just like to have you around when I personally take to a case, Dee Dee. I like your attitude."

"Tell me all," Diana answered, leaning back in her chair.

There was a knock on Ryo's door. Ryo quickly put down the spoon he'd been using to stir his soup with and went to answer it. Dee stood in the door-way. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as Dee walked right past him into the house as though it were his own.

**D**ee shrugged. "I don't know. I figured your house is closer to the office and I'd kind of like to get there early tomorrow so we can work on the case. Can I sleep over?"

"I... I guess so," Ryo answered, "Any particular reason why you're so excited about getting to the office early?"

Dee actually looked grim. That was unusual. He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "They found another body," he answered finally.

Ryo turned around quickly. "Who?"

"He hasn't been identified yet," Dee answered.

"Badly mutilated?" Ryo asked, faintly.

Dee nodded as an answer. Ryo sunk down on the couch beside him. Dee watched him. "Still worried about Bikky?" he finally asked, seriously.

Ryo nodded and then shifted his eyes away. "I'm glad you're here, Dee. It eases the worry a little."

Before he knew what was happening he was in a familiar position below Dee, Dee's lips pressed against his. Why did he always have to do this? Ryo struggled, slightly, and then finally allowed himself to reply to Dee's kiss. When Dee's hands went to tear off Ryo's shirt, however, Ryo suddenly put up a good fight. "NOOO!!! DEE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! GET OFF DEE!!!"

"Oh come on," Dee's lips were on his neck, "Let's just have a little fun."

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!!!! DEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! YOU HORNY APE!!!!!"

The door of Ryo's house burst open. "I'M HOOOOOOMMMEEEE!!!!!!!" Bikky yelled. Seeing Dee on top of Ryo, he ran over to them and kicked Dee. "BE GONE FOUL BEAST!!" he yelled.

"Bikky!!" Ryo was blushing, furiously, "So nice to have you home, early!" His face had _I'm SAVED!!!!_ written all over it.

"BIKKY!!!!" Dee stood up, one of his eyes now black. He went into karate pose. Bikky followed suit.

"Bikky? Dee? No! Stop hurting each other!" Ryo sighed as the usual fight between Bikky and Dee followed, "You two are so immature."

Review if you like it! Pretty please!!!!


	2. ACT 1, Scene 2

Berkley leaned back against his chair, his eyes slightly unfocused. Diana was sitting next to him, carefully examining her perfectly manicured nails. "Any clues?" she said finally, not looking up.

"Well..." Berkley hesitated, "I already told you who I think is behind all of this but it just doesn't fit. It all happened ten years ago and it wasn't even in this city."

"I know. You told me," Diana sighed and shuffled through a stack of papers, "I got Dee and Ryo to bring the body of the last victim down to the lab to test for finger-prints but if the murderer used a gun, there's little hope of any evidence."

Right on cue, Ryo burst into the room, holding a lab report. "I got it," he said, breathlessly.

"Find anything?" Diana asked.

"Well, no. Not any evidence against anyone. They found fingerprints but it was only the victims. However, the doctors discovered that the victim had originally been strangled- with rope perhaps and afterwards shot."

There was a clutter behind them. Diana and Ryo turned to see Berkley bending down to get his notebook which had obviously just fallen. As he came up, they could both see that his face was deadly white. "Are you okay, Berk?" Diana asked, concerned.

With both of them looking at him, Berkley seemed to get a hold of himself. "Yes, I'm fine. Go on."

"That was all I had to say, Commissioner," Ryo replied, reddening slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Berkley?" Diana asked again, her brow furrowing. She could see Berkley's hands shaking. Berkley's hands never shook.

"Don't worry about me," Berkley replied, in a tone that obviously meant the subject was closed.

Ryo was looking from Diana to Berkley with interest but took that as his cue to leave. "Well, if you'd like the lab report, Commissioner, here it is." He quickly left it on Berkley's desk and left.

Berkley looked down and the data below him. "Strangled..." he muttered to himself then he looked up at Diana, "Well, Dee Dee, I do believe that I have enough evidence to research farther into a suspect. What do you say?"

"It must take a really black heart to strangle a young boy," Diana said, reflectively, "It's a slow and painful way to die."

"And I suppose you would know what it felt like," Berkley teased her, the corners of his mouth twitching with a smile. Diana just glared at him.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Berkley knows something about this case that we don't!" 

Dee chewed on the end of his cigarette. "What would that old rat bastard know that we don't?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Ryo paused, "Maybe he's has a suspect in mind."

"All I know, is that bastard has always got a lot of secrets. He thinks he's better than all of us."

"Good morning, Dee," a voice said from behind him.

Dee whirled around to find himself face to face with Berkley. He cringed. "How did you get in here without us hearing?" he demanded.

"Well you seemed to have been in deep conversation with Ryo," Berkley smirked, "Besides, the door was open."

He threw the lab report on Ryo's desk. "There you go. You can look at it some more if you wish."

"As if!" Dee spat, "You already know something about it!"

"Not anymore than you do," Berkley smiled, widely, "But if you have any information please share. Anyway, I also came here to ask Ryo if he would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

If anything could make Dee madder, it was that. He gave Berkley such a glare that even Berkley, who was used to them, stepped back slightly. Ryo blushed. "I... uh... I don't think I'm available tonight..." he stuttered.

"He's eating with ME!" Dee said, stepping in.

"Well in that case, perhaps another night," the commissioner announced, throwing a dirty look at Dee, "Well, I leave you two to yourselves, then, shall I?"

He left the room with a smile at Ryo who blushed even more. "BASTARD!" Dee fumed, after he was gone.

"Thanks for saving me, Dee."

"Always yours," Dee grinned, "But what about having dinner with me tonight, anyway?"

"Er..." for some reason Ryo sensed this was not a good idea, "Bikky is expecting me to be home."

"Liar," Dee's face was inches from his, "You're home late, often. Why does Bikky expect you earlier?"

"Fine," Ryo finally gave in.

"I knew you'd pick good ol' Dee before rat bastard," Dee smiled again and leaned in for a kiss.

Ryo, being off his feet, wasn't able to avoid it. He pushed Dee off within seconds, though, and whispered loudly, "DEE! Would you PLEASE restrain yourself? This is the goddamn office, in case you haven't noticed."

"Sorry." Dee retreated, picking up the lab report for a glance again.


	3. ACT 1, Scene 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has nothing to do with my story but I just read the 7th FAKE and it was sooooooo good. Leo is a really cool character. So if you haven't read the 7th FAKE, READ IT!!!

* * *

Ryo and Dee walked out of the resturant at around 8:30 at night. "That was great!" Ryo said. He was smiling and at ease much to Dee's delight.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, it'll take awhile to get back to my house so do mind if I stay over night again?"

"Sure. Bikky is definitely home by now so just don't be too loud when he goes to bed. You have a habit of doing that…"

Dee scowled. "Do not!"

* * *

The pair arrived at Ryo's house within twenty minutes. As soon as Ryo opened the door, he knew something was wrong. But he didn't know what. Dee saw his face. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling… Bikky? Bikky?"

There was no answer. "BIKKY! IF YOU'RE HERE, ANSWER ME NOW!"

Still there was no answer. Ryo ran around to every room in his house to find no Bikky. "Is he there?" Dee asked when Ryo returned.

Ryo shook his head. He was so worried he looked like he was about to cry. "That molester…. murderer…." he nearly whispered, "God, if anything has happened to him…."

"Just calm down," Dee's face was serious. He put an arm around the other man's shoulder, "Think for a minute. He isn't spending the night at Carol's house or something, is he?"

Ryo shook his head. "I have to find him," he murmered under his breath.

He grabbed the jacket which he had hung up. "I'm going out. Stay here."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not about to let you go out there by yourself with some molester on the loose!" Dee grabbed his coat from where he had thrown it across the couch. "If you're going out, buddy, I'm coming with you."

Ryo didn't protest. If anything, a slight bit of relief showed on his face. "Alright, let's go, then."

The two cops slipped into night. Within five minutes they were on the main streets. "I hate to say this, but I think the alleyways are a better guess," Dee told Ryo, "After five years of being with the police force, I've learned the criminals don't like main streets."

"That's about all you've learned…" Ryo muttered under his breath.

They slipped into the first alleyway, they passed. Both men now had their hands on their guns. It was more instinct than anything else. Dee suddenly stopped and knelt on the ground, apparently looking at something. "What is it?" Ryo asked, kneeling beside him.

Dee pointed. It was a blood splatter. "Oh my god…" Ryo breathed.

He swayed and nearly fell over but Dee steadied him. "Easy, man… Look…"

He pointed. There was another blood splatter close by… followed by another… and another. "Follow it," Ryo said, faintly.

They didn't have to go very far. At the end of the alleyway, they saw a body. Ryo turned away. "Is it… him?"

Dee went over to the body. It was a young boy around Bikky age but it wasn't Bikky. "It's not him!" Dee called.

Ryo came over and looked down. "I guess I shouldn't be relieved because someone IS dead but I am…"

"I hate to admit it, but I am to."

Both of them looked at the body. "Another victum," Dee announced, quietly.

The boy couldn't have been older than twelve. He was completely naked and there were three bullet bloody bullet wounds in his chest. Dee frowned. "Look at this," he pointed to the boy's neck which had a dark red ring running around it.

"He was hung… but why the bullet wounds?"

"You've got me, there. I haven't a clue. Maybe he wouldn't die so the murderer shot him."

"But this is like the last victum. It doesn't seem as though both wouldn't die while being straggled. Perhaps there's a certain reason why the murderer shot him afterwards."

Both Dee and Ryo looked at each other. "So now, do we call the Berkley and everyone else and wait while they get over here or do we try to find Bikky?"

The answer came to them faster than the had expected. A small dark shape ran start into Dee. "What the hell?" Dee immeditely spun around, gun in hand, to find himself face to face with Bikky. "You!"

"Hehe. Can't get rid of me, can you, old guy? And do you mind pointing that gun somewhere other than my face?"

Dee's face turned red. "Call me old guy one more time and I'll…"

"Shut up!" Ryo pushed past Dee to see Bikky. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll tell you later. I suggest running now."

"Why?"

"Because I just escaped. They will be after me."

"They? Bikky, what happened?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here."

"We're cops, you little brat. We don't run away. I'm sure 'they' aren't anything Ryo and I can't handle," Dee boasted.

"I'm going to call the chief," Ryo told both of them, "Whatever is going on, he should get a squad over here. If nothing else, we do have a body."

"Body?" Bikky looked confused.

Dee pointed to it. "Scared?"

"No." Bikky looked at the body with disgust. "Probably them."

"I'm calling the chief," Ryo said again, taking out his phone.

"No need. I'm here."

Dee, Ryo, and Bikky all looked up to see Berkley and Diana. "Berkley!" Dee exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Commissoner, to you, and I don't think that's any of you're business."

"It is if you're in a dark alleyway at ten at night. Not your usual path to home, I'm sure," Dee fumed.

"I came out here to check on a case. In case you haven't noticed, all of the recent victums have been found around this area."

Ryo looked at Bikky. "I think you should tell the commissoner, and all of us, what happened to you."

"Alright. So…"

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER!!! Evil laughter 


	4. ACT 1, Scene 4

"So I was walking home from school- I had stayed late because I had to take a review class. I took the alleyways home, as normal…"

"Idiot," Dee muttered.

"Anyway, someone suddenly hit me from behind. I felt a needle go into my arm," he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to demonstrate, "I couldn't see my attacker but I guess it was drugged because I…er… passed out."

"Go on," Berkley was watching Bikky just as attentively as Ryo.

"So anyway, when I woke up, I was in a dark room. There were voices: talking about molesting and murder. I can't remember what they said. But I remember a female voice. Someone was about to touch me when I was able to move again so I ran: I didn't really see anyone: there was a door and I just ran as fast as I possibly could and found myself here and ran into Ryo and Dee."

Bikky finished with a dramatic pose. "Cut the drama queen stuff, brat," Dee growled.

"To bad you didn't get a chance you didn't get to see the faces of your kidnappers," Ryo said, quietly, "Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"No. Whatever they drugged me with had just cleared up around when I ran into you. I felt kind of dazed before then."

"A female voice?" Berkley had an odd expression on his face, "You said something about hearing a female voice. Why did that attract your attention?"

Bikky scrunched up his face as though trying to recall something. "Because she sounded like the leader," he said, slowly, "And it was also strange for her voice to be involved in the conversation."

"Hmmm…"

Dee watched Berkley closely, wondering why they detail had so much importance. Berkley had hardly batted an eye at Bikky's story but for some reason he sensed a slight anger below his impassive gaze. _Why can I read his expressions so well?_ he fumed; _It's not true that we're a like! Not a fucking god dam bit a like!_ He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Would you all like to come by my house?" he found Ryo asking, "We can't just sit here in the alleyway talking. Why don't you all come by and get some coffee or something?"

"I'd love to, Babe," Diana pitched in before Berkley could answer, "Just send a few night-shift cops to search the area here, Berk, maybe they'll find something."

"Hmmm…" Berkley was looking around rather than paying attention to the conversation. Dee's eyes narrowed. Berkley was up to something and he would have liked to know what it was.

"Berk!"

"What?" Berkley jumped a little.

"Why don't we go over to Ryo's and stop sitting here in the alleyway? Call the station and get some night-shift officers over here. We aren't on duty."

Berkley nodded, still looking disoriented.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around in Ryo's living room, while he handed out cups of coffee. Even Bikky had bugged Ryo enough to let him stay up and listen to the talk. "So you haven't told us why you were in the alleyway then anyway," Dee said. 

"What's your reason?"

"We were looking for Bikky," Ryo announced, having just sat down with his cup of coffee.

"And that's avoiding the question," Dee added.

"As long as I hold a job above you, Detective, you will be respectful to me," Berkley growled in a deadly voice.

He and Dee glared at each other until Diana gave a fake laugh. "Silly boys!" she giggled, ruffling Berkley's hair, "Tell them, Berky!"

Berkley sighed. "We had come because we had just gotten a call about the body that you were sitting in front of, happy?"

"No but why should anything you say be the whole story?" Dee muttered.

"Well, it's getting rather late," Berkley sneered, "I wouldn't want to keep you awake. I think Diana and I will be leaving now and perhaps join the night officers and the patrol that will put up the body. Thank you for having us over, Ryo. Get a good-night's sleep."

He and Diana, who gave a flirty wave, left as soon as they had come. Bikky had gotten bored long ago and gone to sleep in his own room. Ryo was cleaning up the cups from the coffee. Dee sat next to the couch, a cigarette in his mouth, thinking. "Reading for bed yet?" Ryo asked, coming back in and smiling.

Dee felt a strange thing happen to him. His stomach flipped. Just because of Ryo's smile. He swallowed and then came back to his own smart-ass self. Putting out his cigarette, he followed Ryo into his room. "Is it just me or does Berkley make everything harder than it is? He's up to something."

He slipped into bed, bare-chested, staring up at the ceiling. "No, I've definitely got the whiff of something odd going on, too," Ryo got into bed next to Dee, "It took me awhile, though. You just understand him better because you're like him, Dee."

Dee turned around and glared at Ryo. "Don't ever, ever say I'm like Berkley. I'm not!"

He felt a sinking feeling. Ryo was perceptive. He had noticed Dee's ability to catch onto everything Berkley did. He turned away from Ryo and then flipped back over to stare him in the eye. "Do you like him?" he asked abruptly.

"What???" Ryo voice suddenly went up a notch, a sure sign that the subject on hand was an embarrassing one.

"Berkley. You know. He's always coming on to you."

"No, he's not. He's just being friendly."

Ryo didn't meet Dee's eyes. "That's a lie and you know it! Look at me, Ryo! He's not just being friendly! He wants you! He wants you almost as much as…"

He stopped and suddenly turned back around, not looking at Ryo. "Almost as much as what?" Ryo asked, curiously.

Dee flipped around, once again. His green eyes looked straight into Ryo's blue ones. "Almost as much as I fucking do!!!!!!!"

"Oh… um… I wonder if Bikky is asleep yet." Ryo looked away.

"Stop it, Ryo! Every time I try to talk about this you try to avoid it!"

He had got on top of Ryo before Ryo could move and pinned him down. "Listen, Ryo, I love you. Goddamn it but I love you. And I can't keep going on like this. I have to know something."

"What?" Ryo looked so afraid Dee almost could not bring himself to say it. _He doesn't even like me as more than a friend_ he thought.

"I just want to know how you feel… I mean, give me a signal or something… tell me if you hate me… I mean…" he stopped and rolled off Ryo, "Oh, never mind."

He nearly buried himself in the covers.

After a moment of silence, Ryo spoke. "It's not that I hate you, Dee. It's not at all like that. It's just that… I'm not ready for any of this… and you just keep pushing me… and…" he stopped, "I wish you didn't always have to take everything too far, Dee."

"You want me to leave you alone." Dee's voice was barely audible.

"Well, kind of… I mean…"

Before he could speak, Dee was back on him again and kissing him passionately. His kiss was too sweet for Ryo to pull away from it. He felt Dee's tongue enter his mouth and then he was pulling away. "There," he heard Dee saying, "That's it. That was my last kiss. I'll leave you alone now, if that's what you want."

He flipped back over and buried himself in the sheets, not saying another word: apparently falling asleep after only several minutes. As for Ryo, he stayed awake for a long time, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.


	5. ACT 1, Scene 5

Dee woke up the next morning to find Ryo gone and a note on the bed side table proclaiming: _Had to bring the car to a repair shop for an oil change. I'll walk to work from there. It's close by. See you later. –Ryo_

"Lovely to know he trusts me alone in his house," Dee muttered.

He was in a very bad mood. Ryo had resisted his come-ons all the time but had never rejected him outright. In fact, he'd almost thought Ryo had liked him as more than a working partner. _He led me on!_

Dee slammed his fist against the pillow in anger but calmed down within seconds. He was being too hard on Ryo. Ryo had never led him on. It was he himself, Dee, who had led himself to almost believe that Ryo had loved him.

"Ryo, can Carol come here after school today? We have to-"

Bikky stopped short seeing Dee in the room and Ryo gone. "Where's Ryo?" he asked rudely.

"Why do you want to know, punk?"

"RYO?" Bikky yelled so loudly the Dee cringed.

"Alright, alright. Just shut up. He went to work early."

"Well, tell him that Carol is going to drop by after school! Thanks!"

Before Dee could say anything else, Bikky had grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with one last smart-alecky smile at me. "Fat-assed monkey!" Dee flopped back down on the bed.

His eye was level with the bedside clock. "9:00 ALREADY?" he yelped, "I'M LATE!"

He dressed within seconds and was in his car, munching on a half-toasted piece of bread. "The coffee machine better be working when I get there," he muttered.

Ryo wasn't in their office when he got there. Dee frowned. _Maybe he's avoiding me or something._

He sat down, and began going through files but when Ryo didn't show up after twenty minutes, he couldn't concentrate anymore. He went to Berkley's office and opened the door without bothering to knock.

Diana was on Berkley's lap. "Oh, am I interrupting something, here?" Dee asked.

"Come in, Detective Laytner," Berkley sighed, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Ryo this morning?"

"No, I haven't, Detective. I have more important things to do that keep track of who's here and who's not," Berkley, coolly picked up a stack of papers and began sorting through them.

"Well, since it's Ryo, I thought you would have noticed," Dee sneered.

Diana had gotten off of Berkley's lap by now. Berkley set down the stack of papers with another sigh. "You're so difficult sometimes, Detective, has anyone ever told you that?"

"More times that you would possibly guess."

"Hmm…" Berkley picked up the papers again but Dee could tell he was not reading them. His eyes weren't moving. "Did Detective MacLean, not show up for work today?" he finally asked.

"That's what I was asking you!" Dee growled, "But since I have not seen him in his office yet, that's what I'm assuming."

"Is there another reason Detective MacLean could be avoiding his office?" Berkley's mouth was turning up in a slight smile, "A more… personal reason?"

Dee's face reddened slightly. _Damn!_ he thought _He can read me nearly as well as I can read him_. "Even if there was, Commissioner, I doubt he would jeopardize his work. You know Ryo nearly as well as I do."

Berkley didn't say anything. He had picked up the papers in another fake act of reading. "If you wish to contact Detective MacLain, I suggest you call his house. Perhaps he is sick. I don't see what I've got to do with this."

"I WAS JUST OUT HIS FRICKEN HOUSE!" Dee yelled, his face going slightly redder, "HE LEFT THIS!" he threw the note that Ryo had left onto the table, "HE'S NOT SICK! IF HE'S NOT HERE THEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ELSE HE IS!"

Berkley's face remained impassive despite Dee's outburst. "Place control yourself, Detective Laytner, or I may have to ask you to leave this office."

He picked up the note that Ryo had left and read it. "Perhaps they asked him to stay until his car was finished. If he isn't here in a few hours, then we'll worry. Until then, place get back to your work."

"But commissioner!" Dee yelped.

"Come on!" Dee found that Diana, who had been standing quietly behind Berkley the entire time, had grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him out of the room.

"DIANA!!!!!!"

"Come on!" Diana said even more forcefully, and dragged Dee out of the commissioner's office.

She dragged him all the way back to his and Ryo's office. Dee was so shocked; he didn't even fight her until he was back in his own office. Then he exploded. "DIANA! RYO'S NOT HERE!!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!!! I CAN FEEL IT!!! LET ME BACK AT THE COMMISSONER!! I'LL SWEAR I'LL BEAT HIM UP!! I'LL - "

"Really, Dee…" Diana crossed her arms, "Your concern for Ryo is touching. On the other hand, you really need to get a hold of yourself."

Dee took a few deep breaths and then said in an equally threatening voice, "I don't give a shit what the commissioner thinks. This is not like Ryo to not be here and you know it!"

"Did you and Ryo have a fight?"

Dee went silent and didn't say anything. "Answer me, Dee! Do you and Ryo have a fight?"

"Not really," Dee muttered, "More just like he completely fucking turned me down. But it wasn't a fight…"

"But that's reason enough for Berkley not to be worried about it," Diana said, quietly, "He's got a lot on his mind right now and Ryo is the least of it…"

"If this has anything to do with the case…"

"So what if it does?" Diana asked, "That's not my point! My point is that if you really think something has happened to Ryo, you're going to have to have a cool down and be sensible for once. Just try not to think about it for a few hours. If he doesn't show up by then, the Commissioner will start to worry. He loves Ryo just like you do."

There was pain in her voice, Dee noticed. "Do you…" he started.

Diana cut him off. "Now let's think about this. You said Ryo went to the repair shop. Just what do you think could have possibly happened to him?"

"I don't know…" Dee racked his brain and then suddenly, a horrible thought came to him, "That gay molester! The case! OH MY GOD! WHAT IF RYO IS BEING RAPED AND MURDERERED EVEN AS WE SPEAK?"

"Calm down, Dee," Diana said, in a softer tone, "Think about it. All of the victims were children. Ryo is a full grown man. I highly doubt that someone who targets children of nearly have Ryo's size could possibly deal with him. Plus that fact that he carries his gun around with him all the time."

Dee was silent for a long moment and then said, "I can pin him down."

He looked away. All the pain of the previous night was flooding back to him. "Have you ever thought that maybe he let's you pin him down?" Diana asked, "God, Dee, for someone as smart as you are, you can be awful dense sometimes."

"Why would he let me pin him down?" Dee's voice was rising, "WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD HE DO THAT ESPECIALLY SINCE HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME?!?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now," Diana said, quickly, "Okay, back to the point. Ryo has a gun with him. It's hardly likely that he is being raped."

"Bikky said a group of people!" Dee said, in realization, "A group, Diana! Surely you can't argue the possibilities, there! Come!" his voice suddenly turned demanding, he made sure his gun was securely in his holster, "Go to Berkley and tell him that if he cares about either Ryo OR the case to get his ass here right this minute!"

"Dee, you're…"

"Maybe I am crazy! I don't care! All I fucking know is that Ryo might be in trouble and I'd much rather look stupid than risk loosing him forever. Now hurry! This is important!"

* * *

Gah- I'm so sorry for how long it takes me to post. I thought the last chapter (Act one, Scene 4) was very bad so I'm going to try to make up for it in this one. A question to all readers: Does anyone mind me boosting this story up to an 'R' rating: thus adding sex and such? 

I don't think anyone would have an objection due to the nature of the FAKE series but if anyone does, please tell me. I'm writing this for you guys.


	6. ACT 1, Scene 6

PREPARE FOR ANGST!!!!!!!! Just being random… Okay, upping this story to a "R" rating. This chapter starts to go close to an R rating (since it's not all that detailed it's probably just bordering on a PG-13) but later chapters probably will.

* * *

Bikky's head was staring to fall closer and closer to his desk as the teacher droned on. "What's 37 times 23?" "67 times 4?" "34 times 56?" 

In his dream Carol was walking up to him. She was looking beautiful and smiling. She was…

He didn't get to find what Carol was doing since someone grabbed him out of his seat and literally held him off the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Bikky yelled, not used to being waken in such a matter.

"Um, Mr..." the teacher was staring at whoever was holding Bikky up.

The hand put Bikky back on the ground but kept a tight hold on back of his shirt. "I'm Bikky's guardian. I have to take him out of class for a doctor's appointment. Thank you."

Bikky still couldn't see who it was but the voice was very familiar. By the time it registered on him, he had already been pulled out of the classroom. "DEE?"

"And Diana!"

Bikky managed to shake Dee off enough to turn around. Both he and that hot blond lady, Diana, were standing in front of him. Dee wore his work clothes. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???? YOU AREN'T MY LEGAL GUARDIAN???"

"Filling in for Ryo since he is, unfortunately, unable to be here at the moment," Dee said, in one of his most obnoxious voices, "This is a matter-of-life and death. Come on. Berkley is waiting outside."

"How do manage to make everything sound dramatic?" Diana asked, "Seriously, you should have been an actor instead of a cop."

She gave one of her painfully cheerful smiles. "Why you…." Dee fumed.

"Since you both seem occupied…" Bikky tried to slip past Dee but Dee grabbed the back of his shirt again.

"Oh, no. You little monkey-brat. You aren't going anywhere except where I want you to go. Bring us to where you were kidnapped, now!"

Bikky gave him an incredulously look. "Why? You want to be molested or something, you perv?"

"I SAID NOW!"

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. Every part of his body felt weak and sore. He immediately panicked. He had no idea where he was or what had happened to him. He tried to move but found his body refusing to go anywhere. 

It only made his breath come faster in panic. He recognized the feeling of a tranquilizing drug from a "vacation" that he and Dee had taken a few years ago. The mad hotel owner had slipped it into his drink.

Ryo forced himself to calm down and try to think. He seemed to be lying on a bed. He could barely see anything in the room around him but it looked fairly bare. To his right, he could see a window. But not only was it shut, he couldn't move at all. Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes.

He had been walking on the back streets at around seven in the morning. The car repair man had suggested the route instead of the main roads which might have taken longer. He felt something stick into his shoulder blade: like a needle. But he hadn't heard footsteps. The last thing he could remember was trying to reach for his gun as he fainted.

To have fainted so fast meant that a lot of tranquilizer had been used. What's more, he remembered Bikky talking about not being able to move when he was kidnapped. _Oh god, _thought Ryo.

A searing pain cut through his right arm. He flinched but it was over in a second. He suddenly found that he could move the arm a little more. In fact, feeling was beginning to return to his whole body.

Ryo forced himself to stand up: a big ordeal, which took several minutes but hardly had he done that than his legs gave out beneath him. He fell to the ground with a crash. The door flew open within seconds. A tall, muscular blond-man looking like he was around the age of thirty stood in the door frame. He looked at Ryo with a kind of sickly satisfaction. "So, my little dove has awakened."

The drug was wearing off more and more, grabbing onto the bed, Ryo brought himself to his knees. "Listen," he said, in one of his most commanding voices, "I don't know who the hell you are but I'm a cop. Abduction of an officer can be punished with…"

He didn't get any further. The man, who was quite a bit larger than he was- most men were, had grabbed both of his wrist and was leaning pushing him against the bed in a way that Ryo didn't like at all. "Vanessa can have all the children she wants," he told Ryo in a voice that made the cop shiver, "But I like full-grown men. You've got a very pretty face for a man."

His hand stroked Ryo's cheek. Ryo shuddered. As most of the feeling had come back to his arms, he tore his wrists out of the man's hold and tried to back away, but there was no where to go. The bed was right behind him. The man's lips had somehow found their way onto Ryo's neck. But somehow, despite the fact that Ryo had always fought Dee, this wasn't the same as Dee. Dee's kiss had passion; warmth… this man only had cold, hard lust. And Ryo was afraid. Very afraid.

Thankfully, his legs started to have feeling come back to them as well. He doubted that he could have been able to make such a quick, violent gesture as he did then under the influence of the drug if he had not been desperate. With that one move, the blond man was writhing on the floor, holding his crotch, and yelling out.

Ryo tried to rush past him but his movements were still slow and sluggish. Despite his pain, the man managed to grab Ryo's ankle as he went past, bringing Ryo crashing to the floor. The blond-haired man's whole weight came on top of the Ryo in a movement almost too fast for a man his size. His face was livid. "You've just made things worse for yourself. Prepare for a hard ride."

Ryo couldn't do anything. His body was pinned beneath the larger man's weight. His shirt was torn of him in seconds. The man's hands touched him everywhere: places where Dee hadn't even touched him, yet. His hands slid into Ryo's pants. Ryo struggled as much as he possibly could but his strength was draining from him. His whole mind was blinded with fear. Without knowing why, the name "Dee" suddenly escaped from his lips. It wasn't heard by the man on top of him.

Quite suddenly, the door burst open. Someone grabbed both of the blond-haired man's arms and pulled him off Ryo with a tremendous force. "Did your mommy ever teach you that it was polite to ask someone before doing something like that?" drawled a familiar voice.

_I'm delirious,_ Ryo thought, _now I'm seeing images of Dee._

The weight was off of him but he couldn't move that much. Most of his strength had gone to putting up a good fight. He vaguely heard the sounds of someone being brutally beaten across the room. Another voice had joined Dee's: the sound of a boy yelling stuff like, "EWWWW!!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF AN OLD PERV AS DEE!!!!!!!"

Ryo finally moved. The drug had completely worn off and he stood up. His shirt was off but the blond-haired man hadn't yet succeeded in removing his shirt. He saw what he thought he had heard: Dee and Bikky had both finished beating up the blond-haired man who now looked like he needed a face lift. "There," Dee turned to look at Ryo, "I don't think he'll be coming to it for quite awhile."

His voice was amazingly casual. Ryo just stood staring at him. Dee could really be violent if he wanted to. But that wasn't what he was thinking. "Ryo, buddy, are you okay?"

Ryo didn't say anything. His eyes were strangely unfocused and he was staring at the wall behind Dee, oblivious to his bare chest.

"Ryo?" Dee waved a hand in front of his face.

Ryo's eyes snapped back into focus. For a moment he just looked at Dee with an unreadable expression and then, a shocked Dee found Ryo's arms around him as though he would never let go. "Ryo…" he began, not quite sure whether to hug him back or not, considering what Ryo had said last night.

"Dee…"

Dee was amazed to hear something like a sob in Ryo's voice. "He didn't get the whole way with you, did you? 'Cause then I'll make sure to 'fix' him up a little bit more."

"I was scared, Dee."

"I can't hear you, buddy. You'll have to talk louder."

"I was scared, Dee!"

Ryo was still clinging to him like a lost child. Dee, after being so relived to find Ryo, began to feel a little bit of fear again. Ryo was never like this. Sure he was sensitive but he hardly ever acted this lost. But he supposed he probably would have, too, if he had been in this situation. He suddenly realized that putting his arms around Ryo would not be taken as a wrong intention. It would be taken exactly the way he meant it: to comfort the Ryo.

His arms pulled Ryo closer to him. "Don't worry, dude. I'm here now."

"Can't you leave him alone for one moment, you old perv?" Bikky's foot came out, kicking Dee away from Ryo.

Dee glared at him. "Thanks for ruining the moment, brat."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's more people in this place that need to be 'fixed up' like that guy," he pointed to the blond one, "So you might want to go find Berkley and that hot woman."

"Her name is Diana!" Dee sighed and looked at Ryo, "You alright?"

"I… I think so."

"Well put your shirt back on, for one thing. And remember, fucking no one else if going to try anything with you as long as I'm around, partner."

* * *

ANGST!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. I stole a line from the 7th FAKE and one line similar similar to one in one of the Hana Kimi mangas. I just can't remember which one, so don't kill me. 


	7. ACT 1, Scene 7

Berkley looked at the small group of five or so men who had been found in the apartment he, Bikky, Dee, and Diana had raided. They were all handcuffed after Berkley had found illegal drugs in the living room.

Something wasn't right. If Ryo was here (Dee had been convinced he was as had Bikky), then it seemed like Berkley should be able to get them for more than having illegal drugs. They were probably behind all the child molesting but he had no proof. More than that, _she_ wasn't here. He had been sure that she would be. He was frustrated and disappointed not to find her.

"So was it fun to molest little kids?" Diana was sitting on the couch, swinging her legs around and looking at the men with her usual cheerful smile.

None of the men said anything. Berkley didn't like that, either. They had obvious been ordered not to talk because not one of them had made a sound since the drugs had been found. They had submissively allowed Berkley and Diana to handcuff them and stood there quietly while Berkley inspected every crack of the room.

"SPEAK!" Berkley yelled in the face of one.

The man barely flinched. "What do you want me to say officer?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I want to know about this pot and this illegal tranquilizing drug. How you came by them and what you were using them for. I would also like to know why there are five men living together in this apartment. Surely you all can't be related."

The man said nothing. Berkley's face was turning red with anger. "Damn you," he said, quietly, feeling more and more like Dee every second.

"Freeze!"

A low feminine voice came from behind Berkley. He automatically turned around. It was her and she had a gun pointed, not at Berkley, but Diana. Berkley swallowed, slightly.

"Berkley," the woman was tall and raven-haired. Her eyes were pitch-black, "It's been a while."

"Berkley?" he heard Diana's voice behind him. For once it wasn't smart-alecky. "Is this….?"

"Vanessa," Berkley said quietly, addressing the woman while answering Diana's question, "May I ask why you have your gun pointed at a woman you don't even know?"

Vanessa laughed. It was a cold, hard laugh which didn't reach her eyes. "I know you well enough, Berkley. You'd rather die than cause any of your friend's deaths. Extra incentive to do what I want."

"And that would be?" Berkley didn't let his face betray the fear her felt.

Diana. He would never forgive himself if Vanessa killed her. "I would like you to remove the handcuffs from my business associates, leave this apartment, and swear never to speak of it again."

"Only for you to kill more children?" Diana asked suddenly, "I think my life is less important that theirs if your just going to keep doing it. Don't do what she says, Berkley. Call reinforcements. Don't let one of them get away."

Vanessa's mouth curled into a smile and her eyes turned back to Berkley. "Would you like to inform her why I'm doing this? Or did you not tell her that part? Few but you know the real reason about why I'm crazy. Who ruined my life and turned me into the monster I am now."

"You were fifteen," Berkley murmured, his voice was barely audible, "Why are you letting one boy who turned you down ruin your entire life? Your pride couldn't take it?"

Vanessa turned on Berkley, now holding the gun towards him which relieved Berkley quite a bit although he didn't show it. "Take that back!"

"No."

"Berkley. She didn't… you? Did you…" Diana looked horrified.

"No," Berkley turned to look at Diana, "Not me. Had it been me, I probably wouldn't be alive today. Nasty temper, Vanessa has, as you can probably tell. No, it was my brother. I never told you this, did I? I was only ten. He was only twelve."

He turned back to look at Vanessa. "So Vanessa molested and killed him. She was three years older than him and was able to do it. It turned her _mad_. She can't see a boy his age without molesting and killing him. I still don't understand the strangling, though. Care to fill me it, Vanessa?"

"_He_ was killed with a rope because it was the only thing I had," Vanessa's eyes snapped back into focus from the far-away look she had just had, "And now you both know too much. You knew even more than I thought you did, Berk. You always were sharper than your brother" her gun pointed back at Diana, "She'll go first so that you can see her die. Besides, Myk might want to have some fun with you like he's undoubtedly having with that little chestnut-haired pretty-boy right now. I won't deny that you're good-looking."

"Say good-bye," she growled, looking at Diana.

A gun went off. "DIANA!" Berkley cried, leaping towards her.

But it wasn't Diana who was shot. Vanessa sank to the floor, blood blossoming out of her chest. Berkley turned around to see Dee, Ryo, and Bikky in the doorway. Dee was holding a gun and had undoubtedly just shot Vanessa.

"Berkley!" Vanessa's hand groped out for him. Her voice was fading fast.

Berkley recoiled from her. He hated her. He hated her more than anything else but for some reason the woman dying on the floor was not her. It was a desperate woman looking for someone to say her last words to. "What?" Berkley asked, hesitantly.

"I suppose you'll never understand me but just know…" her voice was getting softer and softer, "I loved your brother."

Her eyes closed and she fell back against the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. "Bitch," Berkley muttered, impassively, striding over to Diana and took her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… yes, I'm fine," Diana looked breathless and buried her head in Berkley's chest.

"I was worried about you there."

Diana's head came up and she locked eyes with Berkley. "Thank you. If I'd have died, I would have known that you would have missed me."

"Not to spoil your little moment or anything, but don't you think we should move out?" Dee asked.

His arm was around Ryo's shoulder as though supporting him. "Oh!" Berkley got up, quickly, "Are you okay, Detective MacLean?"

Dee noted Diana's look of frustration.

"He's fine," Dee said, quickly, before Ryo could answer, "I'm going to bring him and Bikky home. I'm assuming you can handle bringing these," he motioned to the group of men, "back to the station, yourself."

"I'm more than capable. You and Detective MacLean will be released from work today providing the situation."

Dee nodded and guided Ryo and Bikky out of the apartment.

"Could you call the precinct to get us some cars to bring these guys over?" Berkley asked Diana.

She nodded.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND/OR HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	8. ACT 1, Scene 8

Dee stopped in front of Ryo's house. It didn't matter that the Commissioner had let them off early because it was getting late by now. Most of the day had been spent trying to find Ryo and then in the apartment. "Okay, I'm gonna drop you guys off here and head home. Gotta do the write-up on this little incident," he groaned.

"Dee!" Ryo's hand grabbed his shoulder and he mumbled something.

"What?"

"Don't leave!" Ryo's voice was urgent.

He still looked shocked and… afraid. Dee was almost afraid for him. He was acting really weird. But he didn't blame him. "Alright, I'll spend the night. Is that okay?"

Ryo just nodded.

"CAN YOU GET OUT OF THE CAR ALREADY?" Bikky yelled, who had gotten out the moment Dee had stopped in front of the house.

"Patience, monkey-brat!" Dee yelled back at him, closing the car door and following Ryo into the house.

Ryo immediately went into the shower. Dee watched him with a worried look. "Why's Ryo acting all weird?" Bikky asked him.

"Making the after effect of that dude trying to rape him," Dee said, quietly, more to himself than Bikky.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Now go to bed. It's way past your bed time."

"You can't boss me around!"

"Can too! I have seniority! Go to bed, you little brat."

"You're always so nice," Bikky muttered, going into his room.

Dee went into Ryo's room and made himself comfortable reading a book until Ryo came out of the bathroom. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ryo slipped into bed, quietly.

He didn't lie down, though. He stayed sitting. "I don't bite, you know," Dee said after a few moments, "Get under the sheets. You'll catch a cold just sitting there like that."

"Dee…"

"What?" Dee looked up a Ryo's face.

His dark green eyes locked with Ryo's brown ones. Before he could say anything, he found Ryo's mouth on his, kissing him forcefully. A shiver of want swept through him. "Ryo? Mmmmm…."

Ryo finally broke away. He was looking at Dee with an unreadable expression. "Ryo? What's wrong?"

Dee was slightly shaken by the fact that Ryo had kissed him so forcefully. He could only remember one other time this had happened which was when Ryo had been in a shock because he couldn't kill Leo. Perhaps this was a similar type of thing.

Ryo was still looking at Dee, not saying anything. His shirt was slightly open. Dee felt longing sweep through him. He wanted to take him. But he restrained himself from even another kiss. He didn't want to take advantage of Ryo. "You might want to get some sleep," Dee said, casually, turning so that his back was to Ryo, "Otherwise you'll be tired at work, tomorrow."

He heard Ryo slide into bed. Within a few minutes, his breathing told Dee that he was asleep. Dee turned around and leaned over Ryo, gazing at his delicate features. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" he asked quietly. This was pure torture to be in a bed with him and not able to do anything. Of course, that was how it was most of the time. He sighed.

Ryo rolled over. In his sleep, his fingers gripped Dee's shirt. "Whoa!" Dee tried to pull away but Ryo just moved closer to him, his head nestling against Dee's chest.

Dee looked at him for a moment and then settled down, draping his long arm over Ryo, holding him against his chest. _If he's back to normal in the morning, he's going to be really embarrassed by this arrangement,_ Dee thought but didn't really care.

He looked at the form which was nestled next to him. _You don't even know how fucking crazy I am about you, Ryo. When you act like this, I just feel like if I do anything, I'm taking advantage of you. In some ways, I'd like it if you acted this way all the time but then you wouldn't really be yourself and maybe I wouldn't love you. But you just have to make everything so much more difficult. I can't touch you with that innocent look on your face but I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before. But you don't know that. You just keep looking at me with that innocent look. Godammit, Ryo! You're tearing me apart._

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Ryo still nestled in his arm, he heard a small irritating voice from next to the bed. "The bathroom light won't turn on!"

Dee opened his eyes, very annoyed. "I thought I locked the door. Go away, monkey-brat."

"Get the bathroom light to work!"

He climbed onto the bed despite Dee's soft curses and saw Ryo in Dee's arms. "Perv," he told Dee, "You just can't stop can you?"

"You little...!"

But Bikky had already scampered off the bed and down the hallway. Dee sighed and then got out of the warm bed, gently detaching Ryo from him despite Ryo's slight moan. He went down the hallway to the bathroom, and replaced the light bulb for Bikky and then came back to bed.

He stood there for a moment, just admiring Ryo for a moment and then got back into bed. After a pause, he put his arms around Ryo again. _What the hell. If I can't enjoy myself with him when he's awake, I might as well enjoy myself when he's asleep._

He leaned over and gently kissed Ryo's lips. The only response he got was Ryo moving closer to him. _Good-night, Ryo._

_

* * *

_

Kind of a short chapter but I think it's kind of cute. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Dee. That's a first! Dee isn't really a character that invokes a lot of sympathy even though he's hot._  
_


	9. Continued

**This story is being continued in "Guns and Roses: Part 2."**

I decided that since a new act means basically a new story, I'm going to post them seperately. 'Part 2' starts basically right where 'Part 1' left off except with a new case. Like the actual mangas. I swear to make more 'stuff' happen in that one.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
